La mismísima valentía
by Noe Disaster
Summary: Después de todo, ¿A quién le gusta estar en peligro constante? ¿A quien le gusta estar a punto de morir cada día? Algo muy, muy dentro de él sabía la respuesta... [Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".]


**¿Yo, creadora de Harry Potter? No soy rubia y no me apellido Rowling, así que no. **

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**La mismísima valentía.**

* * *

Neville Longbottom nunca quiso ser un Gryffindor.

El sabía lo que todos opinanaban de él. _Es un patoso, un miedoso ¿Qué hace en Gryffindor?_ No hacía nada por cambiarlo. Ser un cobarde implica mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Después de todo, ¿A quién le gusta estar en peligro constante? ¿A quien le gusta estar a punto de morir cada día?

Algo muy, muy dentro de él sabía la respuesta. A sus padres les gustaba. Antes de terminar locos de remate en San Mungo, claro. Y cuando Neville pensaba en sus padres, sabía, muy, muy en el fondo de su cerebro, que por ellos está en Gryffindor. Porque para vivir su vida se necesita valentía, como le dice su abuela.

Porque, cuando Neville necesitó su valentía, pensó en lo orgullosos que estarían sus padres, en lo triste que es verlos cuando los visita al hospital, como a veces sus padres miran al costado de la cama con expectación, como esperando que aparezca algo interesante, que esa mugrienta pared blanca con la estúpida mesa también blanca con un florero vacío de color blanco se volviera interesante o bonita o como si esa pared algún día tuviera algo nuevo. _Jodidas cosas blancas, ¿Qué no pueden tener un florero amarillo o un tonto mueble de madera barnizada? ¿Qué todo tiene que ser blanco? _pensaba Neville cada vez que veía esa pared.

Recuerda como la última vez que visitó el hospital llevó un nuevo florero amarillo con flores rosas y las puso sobre la mesa blanca, justo al lado del otro florero blanco. Y sus padres sonrieron, como si hubieran esperado ese cambio toda su vida. En toda la visita él no los volvió a ver mirando la pared…

Pero para Neville fueron más que un florero y unas flores. Para Neville ese fue el día en el que entendió que era valiente. Esa fue la última vez que vio a sus padres antes de convertirse en el líder del ED y antes de enfrentarse valientemente a Voldemort. El día en el que supo que el sombrero no se equivocaba.

El día en el que Neville dejó de ser patoso, miedoso y poco Gryffindor para ser Neville Longbottom. Solo Neville Longbottom.

A veces él lloraba de rabia cuando visitaba a sus padres, torturados por una causa estúpida, en el estado en el que estaban. Y el creía no poder cambiar nada. El no era Harry Potter, no era Ron Weasley, no era Hermione Granger. El no creía ser un héroe.

Recuerda cuando ellos conocieron a sus padres. Aún recuerda la expresión triste en la cara de Harry, esa que expresaba su real tristeza, la sorprendida y curiosa expresión de Ron y la sonrisa agradable y compasiva que le dedicó Hermione. Aún conserva la envoltura de la Goma de Sopladura de Drooble*, como conserva cada cosa que recibió de sus padres, por mas inútiles que sean.

En todo eso pensaba Neville mientras acuchillaba a esa maldita serpiente. Mientras terminaba con los últimos restos del patoso, miedoso y poco Gryffindor que todos creían que era Neville Longbottom.

Mientras se daba cuenta que la valentía venía de muchas formas, pero, al fin y al cabo, es la mismísima valentía.

_Al fin y al cabo, _pensó, _valientes o no, todos moriremos algún día._

* * *

**534 palabras sin incluir título, disclaimer, nota de autor, etcétera, etcétera.**

* * *

**Al principio iba a hacer un fic sobre un personaje 3era generación para el reto (Victoire Weasley como Sanadora) pero… pero pensé. **

**Y pensé en esa parte de mi vida de la que nunca escribo, esa que pocos conocen enserio, en esa parte de mi vida que superé, en las noches que pensaba en esa madre que jamás fue realmente una madre y lloraba.**

**Pensé en la Noelia que dejé atrás. En la Noelia que ya no soy, en la Noelia que pasó a llamarse simplemente Noe y que se enoja con cualquiera que la llame Noelia.**

**Recordé a Neville. A Alice. A ese Neville el patoso que es como Noelia y a esa Alice que se parece a Maria Diana.**

**También pensé en ese Neville Longbottom de Gryffindor que es como yo, como Noe Morales.**

**Y no lloré. No volveré a llorar por esa Noelia que ya no existe.**

**Porque lloro las realidades o las historias. No lloro a los muertos.**


End file.
